The invention also relates to pigmented aqueous basecoat materials suitable for producing multicoat color and/or effect paint systems.
The method described above is known (cf., for example, German patent application DE 199 48 004 A1, page 17 line 37 to page 19 line 22, or German patent DE 100 43 405 C1, column 3 paragraph [0018], and column 8 paragraph [0052], to column 9 paragraph [0057], in conjunction with column 6 paragraph [0039], to column 8 paragraph [0050]), and is in extensive use, for example, for both the OEM finishing (original finishing) and the refinishing of automobile bodies.
The method in question, referred to as the basecoat/clearcoat method, proceeds via a wet-on-wet process to give multicoat color and/or effect paint systems. With these paint systems, visible pinholes often occur, as very small holes in clearcoat and basecoat film.
The objective on which the present invention is based is therefore that of providing a method, of the type described above, with which multicoat color and/or effect paint systems are obtainable that are improved over the paint systems of the prior art. The paint systems ought in particular to have no or only very few pinholes, and/or an increased pinholing limit. The pinholing limit is that dry basecoat film thickness above which pinholes occur.